Raw
by ContraryMaryBee
Summary: Three people want only to be known. They didn't care if it was through respect for their strength...or fear of it. Insane! Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino. REVEIW! .
1. Chapter 1

"So you're saying it was a fire

Okay!

So this is a MAJOR AU (Alternate Universe) fic, starring the INSANE! Naruto. Don't you love those types? ;p

This is only my second fic, so please don't expect anything grand. (My first is like the total opposite of this one. XD)

Oh and I also LOVE reviews…so please do so okay? .

BEGIN!

-mayu

I do not own Naruto (cries)

* * *

RAW

Chapter One

* * *

Stepping inside the classroom, Naruto viewed all the students sitting and socializing in the desks. The sound dimmed a bit when he entered, and the kids whispered more then talked, trying to not make any noise that would attract his attention. Some of the students met his blue slitted eyes and then immediately glanced away. Others dodged his gaze and looked down, afraid to even look up.

Naruto smirked, satisfied with the reactions. He walked around and up the climbing steps in the center, his black khakis jingled with the hidden kunai and shuriken, and his bare chest proudly displaying his surprising large muscles. Passing by the lone Uchiha, Naruto went up in his face and glared into his eyes, noticing a slight flinch from the avenger. The blonde still fondly remembers the first time they had met.

_Flashback- Start of the Academy_

_Naruto had been silently passing by, toying with one of his home-made kunai (it had a curved end and a serrated side.) when the smirking Uchiha, who sat in the isle seat called out to him._

"_Oi! Dobe, you trying to look tough?" Naruto looked at him out of the corner of his eye, noticing the obvious reference to his bare chest._

_His answer to _The Ass_ ™ was to reach behind the boys head, and quick as a snake, slam the guys face into the desk with so much force that the wood cracked. The blonde moved on, smirking and ignoring the silence that immediately descended._

_The fangirls were stilled out of fear, and the other students immediately crossed the blonde off their 'People to Annoy list'._

_Flashback End- Present Time_

'Broke his nose that day' Naruto thought almost caringly, he sent a feral grin at the boy before continuing up to his seat beside Shikamaru. Sitting on the other side of the shirker, was Ino, who sat leaned back in her chair picking at some dirt under her nails with a kunai.

Since the start of the academy, the three had never been anywhere without another. They had become known around the academy as the three you never look in the eye for too long. They just might kill you. (Or paralyze you, or eat your brains, you know how rumors spread.)

"Naruto," the boy glanced over at the spiky haired one beside him, as did Ino, "today is the graduation exams…don't screw up. I figured out the team placements and there's a high chance we'll be together, so you better graduate." Naruto waved his hand at him, and leaned back, peering over the room with a deep scowl that frightened some of the girls.

Ino seemed curious, "Shikamaru, how do you figure we'll be together?" said boy gave a half-hearted smile, and replied; "Think about it. The teams have to be evenly matched up with the person's skills, one near the top, one near the middle, and one near the bottom. Naruto has the best physical, you have the best practical and I have the brains, that's mainly what the teachers are going to look at. There's also that they know that we'll kill them without a second thought if they attempt to put us on any other team."

Here, Shikamaru grinned horribly, his eyes glinting at Iruka, who sat at the front sweating, either from the heat, or the three grinning nightmares at the back, know one ever knew.

"Alright class! Settle and we'll get started!" Iruka's voice calmed the 12 year olds, and for once in a lifetime, they were quiet while a teacher talked.

"Your graduation exam is split into three parts, The Written, Physical and Ninjutsu. You only need to pass two of these to become a genin, any less than that and I'll see you again next year!" Iruka picked up a large pile of papers from his desk, and started handing them out.

On it read:

_Graduation Exam Part One_

_1. Recite the foremost code of the shinobi._

_2. Who were the Hokages?_

_3. If you were to throw a 15 Melonium material kunai at a target 16 paces away, with the wind trajectory at 67.5 degrees, what would you consider in throwing it so that you hit your target at the precise location of the gizzard on a human being? _

And so the questions continued. Naruto sat through this tapping his fingers on the desk repeatedly, succeeding in annoying both teachers and classmates. He didn't even pick up the pencil.

After about 45 minutes, the instructors halted the scratching pencils and told every one to go outside and stretch for 10 minutes before returning to training field 2.

* * *

Our three friends gathered underneath an old tree that shadowed half the playground. Shikamaru stood before the other two, speaking.

"Once we get our teams and sensei, we have to be extra careful to keep our abilities focused, because if they get out of hand…" he left it hanging, staring hard at the two blondes in front of him. Naruto snarled and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair, growling, "Shika, we don't even need a fucking sensei, we're doing fine on our own."

Shikamaru sighed, crossing his arms, "Face it Naruto, we need guidance. I don't have the experience to train us to our fullest potential, and we can't just keep punching a log to gain strength. This is exactly why we need a sensei, with them we are able to exit the village on missions, and get the experience we need." A dark look overcame Shikamaru's brown eyes after that, and the look was mirrored in the grins the other two gave him.

As the instructors called them back, Ino said in passing, "By the way Shika, we need to visit that darling little weapons store again, I saw the cutest little thing the other day and I just _have _to have it!"

* * *

"The physical test is split in two parts, the weapons skills, and a small tournament between classmates. We will call you alphabetically to come up and present your skills to the class, first, Aburame Shino."

Naruto zoned out as the students went up, he ignored the cheers and applause, finding more interest in sharpening his pointy objects.

"Nara Shikamaru" the boy lazily stepped forward and equally as lazy tossed his hand at the target. The metal flew from his hand with surprising swiftness from such a careless throw; they thunked into the wood with loud noises, creating a small circle around the outside of the bull's eye.

He smirked at the surprised faces, looking to the teachers for his grade, "Err, 9 out of 10. You didn't get them in the circle shikamaru." Iruka answered the boys look.

"Pity." The boy murmured and swiped his hand up near his ear. Nobody had noticed the ninja wire connected to the weapons, and was taken by surprise when Shikamaru's ninja tools returned to him.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde beast glanced up and walked to the front of the group to stand before the already beaten up target. "5 kunai, 5 shuriken hitting the target please Uzumaki." The assistant teacher Mizuki said, barely concealing the evident distaste in his voice from speaking to the demon.

Naruto smirked and whipped his hand out, the asked objects flying at break-neck speed towards the target. Dead on hit. The weapons were buried deep in the wood, in some cases the handles were the only thing outside it.

Iruka and Mizuki gaped, the target was built for jounin practice, and it was demolished in a second by an academy student!

"Uhh, 10 out of 10." Iruka stuttered, his shaking hand writing scratchily on the clip board in his arms. Naruto ripped his kunai out of the wood, leaving behind deep crevices that threatened to connect and tear the target apart.

"Yamanaka Ino" (AN: yeah I'm missing a lot of people but I want to get on with it!) the girl lightly stepped to the center, put one hand in her belt pouch, withdrew a small scroll and with a poof, threw it up in the air. Curious eyes followed it and widened when several too-fast-to-see objects shot out, and landing with a clear '_Thunk' _in the target.

Several people got whip lash trying to catch sight of the metal, but could only catch the ending result. Instead of hitting chest center, Ino had aimed her kunai at the 8 vital points around a human body, one of which made all the men in the area wince and hold their precious jewels.

Flipping her hair back, she smiled at the instructors, earning her a solid 9.5 out of ten.

"Alrighty kids, move to the center of the field for the tournament, this is not going to decide who graduates. It's for me and Mizuki to watch how you conduct yourself in a fight so we can grade you in Taijutsu. First up…are Chouji and Sasuke!"

The last (sane) Uchiha scowled at getting such a weak opponent, and glared at the boy from the starting point. Naruto yawned as the battle passed by quickly, ending with Sasuke beating the living crap out of the big-boned Akimichi.

As the boy limped off the field, Sasuke sent a hooded look at Naruto, challenging him. The bare-chested boy eyes glinted and his hand traveled to his pocket, where he kept his more…creative weapons. Shikamaru was quick to hold his arm, growling low, "Leave it for later."

"Sakura and Ino!"

Ino smirked devilishly; she had had a grudge against the pinkie since they had met. Sakura gave Kunoichi a bad name. Sakura across from her looked lightly unsure, as if she was afraid.

"You're sure you can fight here Sakura? I mean, you could always forfeit." Ino's pale blue eyes flickered with an unknown emotion, and Sakura became emboldened. She straightened and called, "No way I'm gonna forfeit! I'm gonna beat you, you boar!" She took out a kunai and readied it in front of her, waiting for Iruka to start the match.

Ino laughed, almost sadistically, "I was hoping you'd say that." Her smile sent a shiver down the pinkie's spine.

"Hajime!" (Begin?)

Ino immediately launched herself at the girl, falling to the ground to sweep the pinkie's feet out from under her. The Haruno fell to the ground, landing incorrectly on her hip, and cried out in pain. Ino lifted the leg that had snuck under Sakura in a heaving kick upwards, succeeding in launching the pinkie straight up into the air with a scream.

Ino smirked evilly, crouching low on the ground, her legs coiled under her. Once Sakura was at a halfway fall to the ground, Ino let loose and shot up like a bullet towards the mid-air Haruno. Several students gasped when they collided, Ino had brought her shoulder and elbow up into Sakura's midsection and jerked it in, making the pinkie gasp and choke on her own air.

Ino spun around in the air, and delivered an axe kick to Sakura's mid-air stomach, sending her crashing to the ground. The watchers cringed once Sakura hit the ground, eliciting a gasp and cough of blood.

Ino landing nimbly on the ground some few yards away, and watched with a type of detached amusement as the instructors hurried over to the pinkie and tried to help the bloodied up girl. Apparently her kick had ruptured something as Sakura was hacking up gobs of bubbly blood and retching all over the training ground.

The blonde haired girl lightly stepped her way to where Naruto sat on the grass and where Shikamaru who stood with his arms crossed. Airily she smile and asked how she did. The answers were satisfactory at the least not her taste.

"Nice hits, but not enough blood." Naruto.

"Good fight." Shikamaru.

The students around them that heard what they had to say carefully edged back a bit, eyes showing fear and slight disgust. Ino grinned, promising 'her boys' she would do better in the future.

Once the pinkie was carried to the hospital, and her insides cleaned up from the field, Mizuki announced the next combatants.

"Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto" two shouts of exultation echoed, as the two fighters leaped to the middle of the field. Kiba stood with Akamaru, claws spread out before him, and feet shifting nervously, his eyes darting around, following every move of his opponent, anticipating the fight to come. He had once challenged Naruto to a fight once, when he felt that his position as alpha dog was being threatened by the boy, and had lost horribly.

When his mother had asked him how he had gotten his arms broken and face bruised beyond recognition, he had said, "Just a small fight at school." Since that day, he had been carrying a grudge with him, wanting to beat the blonde enough so that he could feel confident in his ability again.

Naruto of course, only thought of it as a fight, and that excited him more than a fat boy is excited by a chocolate cake. (No offense :D )

"Hajime!"

They both charged forward, Naruto dishing out a vicious right hook and Kiba dodging under it. Kiba propped himself on his hands and swept himself under Naruto's legs, sending him falling. Naruto pushed himself away, dancing away to begin circling.

Kiba followed across from him, Akamaru following slightly behind, watching. Naruto bared his fangs, his tussled yellow hair wild and untamed, and his eyes contained a ferocious, beast-like spark that made many of the watchers uncomfortable, the boy looked like a wild animal.

Naruto charged with no warning, extending his left arm to scratch at Kiba's face, and his left leg darting up to dig into the dog-boy's ribs, hearing a satisfying crack, Naruto smiled and continued his assault. He punched Kiba's gut and brought his knee up to Kiba's face, probably breaking his nose. Almost as an after-thought, he crushed his foot into Akamaru's side, sending the little dog to the other side of the field.

The blonde followed after the yowling dog-boy, and smiled as he whipped out a home-made kunai. He used most of his strength and sliced into the Inuzuka's stomach using the clean, curved side, and then roughly ripping it back out with the serrated and jagged side, tearing a long hole across the boy's abdomen.

Several students got worried expressions as Naruto continued beating on the boy, some asking the instructors to halt the fight, saying it was to barbarous. They simply shook their heads sadly, flinching at each new scream of pain.

Naruto laughed harshly as he planted a sandaled foot into the dog-boys face, absently smashing away a barking Akamaru with another fist. Kiba stumbled back, one arm hanging down useless, his face bloodied and bruised.

Naruto felt like he should end the fight, and launched forwards with a warcry, bringing his fist up to smash with an unhealthy '_crack!' _into the Inuzuka's cheek, sending him backwards off his feet, and a spray of red liquid to soak the ground.

Naruto stood by as Kiba fell motionless onto the ground, smiling largely, and cracking his fist. A trickle of blood ran down the left side of his face, entering and exiting one corner of his mouth, it gave him a bestial look.

Silence followed after his cruel match, a fearful, disgusted silence that he enjoyed, and unabashed, he practically pranced over to his friends. He stood in front of them, awaiting their praise and felt pleased when he heard it.

"Good fight, lotsa pain and blood." Shikamaru nodded, approving.

"That was great Naruto-kun! What darling screams he made." Ino clapped her hands delightedly.

Naruto chuckled roughly, and brushed back several straying strands of hair that landed in his face. And again, the instructors had to carry a student to the hospital, and mop up whatever blood that had not been absorbed by the already red dirt.

Iruka stood and stuttering, said the next fight.

"Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Hinata."

Shikamaru grumbled at having to fight a girl, and also having to fight at all, but when he slouched to the field and took up his position across from her, he seemed to become someone else.

His back straightened, and a strange gleam in his eyes had Hinata shivering.

"Hijame!"

Shikamaru jumped back, and stealthily snuck a hand into his weapons pouch. Hinata settle into her family's stance and activated her bloodline with a soft, "B-Byakugan!"

Shikamaru made the first move, sending a barrage of kunai at the blue-haired girl, who dodged to the side, and ran forwards. The dark-haired boy caught the incoming arm, moving out of the way of her chakra-loaded poking finger and slipped his foot between her two. He used her arm as a lever, and swung her smaller body up and over himself, sending her slamming into the ground. All of this done with only one hand.

Once Hinata had picked herself off of the ground, she turned and suddenly charged, hands poised in her family's jutsu. Shikamaru bided his time, waiting for the exact moment. When Hinata was about two meters away from him, he whipped his hand out and about 20 senbon needles shot through the air to penetrate deeply into Hinata's chest, stomach, arms and face.

The blue haired girl halted in her stride, and her arms dropped to her sides, limp. Trembling, her body swayed before it hit the ground. She coughed and blood made a puddle in the dirt, so it was easy to say there was poison on the senbon.

"Give up, or you will be barren, unable to continue as a shinobi, and paralyzed the waist down in the next 5 minutes if you are not given the antidote." Shikamaru stated it as if he had stated the weather. His face had no feeling to it, only simple observation as Hinata shook on the ground, covered in sweat and hacking up blood.

"I-I…Gi-i-ve. P-pl-eas-e-e…h-h-el-p-p." Hinata small groan of pain was the only noise along with her coughing. Shikamaru let a small smile play on his face, his dark eyes twinkled I amusement and contempt.

"There is no antidote." A sharp intake of breath was heard as each person watching silently wondered if the boy would leave the Hyuuga Clan heiress in such a pitiful state of living. No babies, no shinobi skills, and no freedom was what lied in wait for the girl if Shikamaru so chose.

The tense atmosphere boiled until Shikamaru finally started to laugh. It wasn't a jolly, mirth filled laugh, no, it was a cold and hard laugh. One that sent chills down everyone's spines.

"Heheh, fine, here it is. Inject two drops every hour for the next ten days." He dropped a small vial of green liquid beside the girl's head and stalked out of the field slowly, leaving the instructors to rush the girl to the hospital.

The other students gave the three even more space after their little demonstrations.

"Please return to the classroom, we'll join you in a few minutes." Iruka's tired voice interrupted their hushed whispers, and they all moved to do as he asked.

* * *

It was about a half hour before Iruka and Mizuki came back in the room, surprisingly it became deathly quiet and one brave student asked.

"Are they going to be okay?" he didn't say their names but everyone immediately knew whom he was talking about. Iruka heaved a sigh, and shot a glanced at the three in the back.

"They'll be fine, and they automatically pass because e they can't…participate anymore." Several students turned to look at the three, but quickly looked back at the teacher when Naruto scowled at them.

"Now is the Ninjutsu part of the test, you will be called up alphabetically to enter this side room. You will be required to demonstrate Henge, Kawarimi, and Bunshin to pass. Understood? Good, now Aburame Shino."

Once they were gone, the students began to whisper to each other. The Ass™ was immediately ambushed by more than half the girls in the class, who each squealed and giggled in his ear.

Shikamaru whispered something to Naruto and Ino and both suddenly burst out laughing. Sasuke glared at them before going back to his emo-self.

Naruto smirked and subtly set an eraser down on his desk. He aimed and then flicked it.

Sasuke always wondered what had hit him in the head hard enough to move his head forward enough to smack against the fangirl in front of him. Sadly for him, his lips landed on hers. Naruto snickered to himself as the fangirls all squealed loudly, and the fangirl the Uchiha had 'kissed' had a seizure and fainted.

"Akimichi Chouji."

Time went by incredibly slow. Plodding on, the only notice of the time was the small clock above the chalkboard. Naruto was seriously beginning to wonder if it was moving at all until he heard "Uzumaki Naruto."

Shikamaru nodded to him, absently fiddling with the headband tied on his arm. Ino lazily yawned, patting Naruto's bare arm as he passed.

Once inside the room, Naruto took two seconds to look it over. It was empty save for a desk and his two instructors behind it, before them lay multiple Konoha headbands.

"Alright Naruto, please start with Henge." Iruka spoke conversationally, and nodded when Naruto suddenly poofed into an exact image of him. Writing something down on his clipboard, he then asked, "Kawarimi?" Naruto also did this without trouble.

"Now please Bunshin." Naruto concentrated and forced his chakra to allow some small tendrils out, and spoon those tendrils poofed into three bunshins. The blonde smirked as Iruka threw him a headband.

"No! I cannot allow you to pass! Demon-scum!" Mizuki cried, leaping over the desk kunai in hand. The silver haired sensei ignored the yell from Iruka and zeroed in on Naruto, who had not moved.

Once Mizuki reached him, Naruto dodged the kunai and grabbed the man's arm. He put his left forearm on the backside of the chuunin's arm and pressed forward with his other. Soon enough, the arm broke under the pressure and Mizuki screamed in pain.

Naruto swept his left fist up and nailed the sensei in his chin, pushing him backwards. Mizuki held his jaw and faltered back with Naruto fallowing behind. The blonde, smiling, dug his elbow into the man's gut, sweeping out his feet simultaneously. On his back, Mizuki felt a foot step on his chest and he opened his eyes.

Naruto was standing over him with a kunai balanced between two fingers, pointed down, at his face. The boy smiled at him, and Mizuki swore he saw his eyes flash from blue to red then back to blue.

"Mizuki-teme, do you know how gravity works?" Naruto's tone was playful, "What goes up must come _down_." Iruka yelled out just as Naruto released the kunai. Laughing, Naruto stepped off the prone form of his (former) sensei. He calmly walked to the pale faced Iruka, silently holding his hand out.

When the dolphin-named teacher searched his face, Naruto simply offered a shrug saying, "He attacked me first."

* * *

Walking out, Naruto smirked at the silent kids. Apparently they had heard his and Mizuki's scuffle. A headband adorned his head, half hidden under blonde bangs.

When he reached his seat, Ino asked a question through her curious eyes. Naruto gave a coarse grin, "One less teacher." His vague reply gave much to the imagination.

"Y-Yamanaka Ino." Iruka's voice was shaky, and his face pale.

* * *

"So, two weeks….what'll we do in the mean time?" Ino asked the air, not really expecting an answer from either of her companions. The three sat in a booth of the Teriyaki Place, their usual food stop. Naruto was intently watching a cooking piece of meat and Shikamaru was reading a sort of scroll.

"Hey, Shika, we got time to get some metals?" Naruto's gravely voice was interrupted by the meat in his mouth.

"Really Naruto, you could cook the meat before you eat it, you know." Ino scrunched her nose in disgust. Naruto looked offended.

"I do!"

"Warming up does not mean cooking!"

"So I like my meat still bleeding and twitching…what's wrong with that?"

"Ugh! You animal!"

"Enough you two. We got things to do." Shikamaru's sharp voice interrupted their quarrel. They both backed down immediately, silently respecting Shikamaru's words.

"Yes, we should get some knew weapons…we've got enough cash still from Naruto's last allowance. Seems the old codger is still good for one thing." Naruto smirked; he had been getting a good deal of money every month since he started living alone. Obviously he would take advantage of that.

"Alright, lets go."

* * *

The door chimed as they walked in, and it was that chime that notified the cashier of their arrival. She looked up and smiled at them, recognizing her annual customers.

"Hello Shikamaru-san, Naruto-san, Ino-san…would you like the usual?" the cashier asked, silently adding up the usual cost of the three's weapons.

"That and something else, for each of us." The dark haired boy nodded to the blondes, and they ran off, like children in a candy shop. Naruto immediately went to the Sword section, browsing the selves.

Ino went to the Assorted Weapons section, peering into the crates that held the her toys. Shikamaru slowly walked among the many shelves, inspecting different weapons as he went.

"Hey! Shika-kun! I found something I want!" Ino's voice echoed in the small shop, grabbing the attention of the occupants. She was holding up a leather whip, the end was spiked with what seemed to be pointed metal spikes. Shikamaru considered it and finally said, "You'll need something to go with it. A whip cannot be your sole weapon."

Ino nodded and continued searching until Naruto's voice got her attention, "Lookie here! Now this is _my_ type of sword." The boy was holding up what you could call the 'Monstrosity of Swords'. It looked to be about as long as Naruto, (5'8" to 6') it had a darker blade, and a black handle. (AN: Try to think Zabuza's blade only without the little circle spots…and shorter by like, a foot.)

The boy looked intimidating in the least. The sword propped on his shoulder, his muscles visibly bulging from the strain of holding the metal, and the over-all BAD-ASS look of the boy himself. Scary. (AN: anyone else find his look familiar?)

"Nice Naruto, perfect for you." Shikamaru gave his consent and Naruto's grin was purely barbaric. Shikamaru pulled a two bladed scythe out of a pile of weapons. The blades were black, and the handle was wrapped in a red bandage around the shaft. He tested the height and found the blades to be a little higher than his head.

Nodding he took it to the cashier, setting it down beside Naruto's sword. Hearing a loud, triumphant yell, the two boys and cashier turned to Ino who held up a sickle, exulting to herself. The sickle itself was made of steel, and turned in a little hook at the top. Shikamaru nodded after looking it over, and turned to the cashier who had green money signs in her eyes.

* * *

Sooooo??

How was it!? Should I continue? Must I change anything? AWNSER ME!!

Hopefully the fights were satisfying, I honestly SUCK at writing them, and so I hope you got the picture.

By the way, this will be a mostly Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke bashing fic, but I will keep it on a minimum so it wont piss too many people off. :D

**IMPORTANT! Please give me your ideas for teams……whether you want them to be:**

**Ino-Shika-Naru- they'd be unstoppable!**

**The Originals- a little bit harder to write.**

REVIEW OR KYUUBI WILL EAT YOUR PATHETIC FANFICTION WRITING SOULS! (I love you all!)

-mayu ;p


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Hello

I UPDATED!! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I REALLY REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE THEM!

Hello! I'm glad you all like my story! CONTINUE REVIEWING!!

So let's BEGIN!

-mayu ;p

I do not own Naruto

ENJOYY!!

**Warning: possibility of Kakashi getting his ass handed to him and powerful cursing. Beware**.

* * *

Raw

Chapter Two

Of course, once they stepped in the classroom 2 weeks later, they were met with looks of fear, horror, and contempt. Naruto drew the most attention; apparently walking around with a sword as big as you is uncommon. They sat at the back, Naruto and Shikamaru leaning their weapons against the back wall, Ino leaving hers on her utilities belt. They chatted freely, ignoring the odd stares they got from the other students.

Kiba, Sakura and Hinata were sitting in their normal seats, visibly shaking. Apparently, their little 'encounters' with the three made them look over their lives as shinobi. Are they strong enough? Can they fight? Will they _survive_?

Iruka stepped into the classroom, looking rather weary and sleep-deprived. Some of the more soft hearted students looked slightly worried, as the teacher dragged his feet to his desk; he set a couple papers and a clip board on his desk and looked over the students. He didn't try to settle them, and only allowed himself to watch, waiting for silence.

Eventually he got it as each kid inside the classroom became curious on why he was just standing at his desk staring at them with a small bit of sadness in his eyes, usually he would be yelling. Iruka walked around his desk and leaned on it crossing his arms, looking down as if trying to find words to say.

"You all," he started, "You all are now official shinobi. Genin. You will have a chance to go prove to yourself and the village that you are worthy of becoming a shinobi, who protect the village, and do their missions. Now, I was planning on giving out a lecture on the importance of being a genin, but I think I'll settle for giving you a few words I have learned over the years, through my own mistakes."

The newly made genin were interested, never did Iruka not give a lecture on a whim, never.

"Never leave a comrade behind. Follow your heart and gut instincts. Fight to protect, not earn." He let those quotes sink in before sighing and reaching behind him, grabbing the clipboard and speaking.

"Your back here to be put into a team of three people and a jounin sensei. These people are who you are going to work, fight, and live with for however long until your chuunin exams. The bonds you make with them will be carried with you for your whole life. Now the teams are, Team One….blah."

(Skipping to importantness)

"Team Seven, Uchiha Sasuke, " all females in the classroom sat on the edge of their seats, "Hyuuga Hinata" this brought on many cries of outrage, "and Aburame Shino. Your jounin sensei is Sarutobi Asuma."

"Team Eight, Akimichi Chouji, Haruno Sakura and Inuzuka Kiba. Your instructor is Yuuhi Kurenai." Sakura let out a screech of anger, bursting many ear drums.

Iruka went on, speaking a little bit louder to be heard over the pinkie. "Team nine, blah blah blah. Team Ten," he hesitated to speak their names, an expression akin to fear flitting across his face.

He cleared his throat "Team Ten, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, and Nara Shikamaru. Your jounin instructor is Hatake Kakashi." The three evil devils in the back all smiled an equally evil and creepy smile. A thick apprehensive feeling layered over the classroom, all those in it shivered from an invisible wind.

The door slid open and let in a man and woman, the man puffing on a cigarette, and had a beard, wearing the standard jounin uniform. The woman had jet black hair, and red eyes, and was dressed in a…scroll…the two stopped in the center of the room and the woman spoke.

"Team Eight come with me." The man followed up with a "Team Seven your with me."

So, the teams all left after one another. Their sensei coming and leaving, and eventually all that were left was lonely Team Ten, each member glowering dangerously at the door.

Naruto had picked up Zansetsu (his sword- means Massacre) and began sharpening the blade. Shikamaru was polishing the handle of his scythe, which he had affectionately named Dokubutsu (means poison), Doku for short. Ino sat on the des beside them, absently fiddling with her hair as she stared off into space, a small smile placed on her pale face.

(TWO HOURS LATER!) :O

The door finally slid open, and a solver-haired head popped in…only to be greeted with a shower of senbon, some of which connected, a whip crack and a HUGE ASS sword. When the man composed himself, he looked at each genin critically, seemingly wanting to say something.

"First impressions…I don't like you." Three sets of killer intent hit him and he visibly twitched before shouldering it off.

"Meet me on the roof in ten minutes." He poofed out with shunshin before the three could get a word in.

* * *

His three genin sat in front of him, each in their own, characteristic pose. Ino had crossed her legs, and leaned her elbows on her knees looking impossibly bored, head lolling form side to side on its perch in her hands. Shikamaru was sprawled across the steps, leaning on a propped up arm on the top step, lazily watching clouds. Naruto had his gigantic sword somehow balanced across his knees and was openly glaring at him with dislike and hatred.

Oh ya, he'd hit the jackpot team.

Kakashi sighed and then started, "how about we get to know each other first? I'll point to you then you tell something about yourselves, like name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dream for the future. Now you, girl go." He pointed to Ino, barely making the effort to lift his arm.

Ino lolled her head to the side and made a great show of sighing and lifting her head, "I am the great Yamanaka Ino, and I like blood and screams, and the art of torture, I dislike fangirls, the color pink and you, my hobbies are training and visiting Ibiki-kun, my dream….is not for you to know." She gave a lop-sided smile and winked at the fluster Kakashi. He wasn't expecting that.

"Okay, then you" Kakashi pointed to Shikamaru, who lifted his head to stare into his eyes, "Nara Shikamaru, I like weapons. I don't like you, or anyone else of authority, my hobbies are the same as Ino's and my dream is the same as well." He laid his head back down and ignored Kakashi, who had drawn his brows down.

"Okay then, you." The scarecrow waved at Naruto, who still had not let up his glare.

The blonde boy, "Uzumaki Naruto." He growled and said no more. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, staying quiet for a few moments before starting his annual speech.

"Well, I'm going to have to put you through a survival training test so that you can become actual genin." Kakashi paused for a few seconds, awaiting the confusion and disbelief he usually got from his new genins, only to be majorly disappointed.

Naruto and Ino were listening to Shikamaru who was murmuring quietly enough to not be heard by Kakashi. The scarecrow became annoyed and coughed to get their attention, when he got it he opened his mouth but the words were stolen from him by the Nara.

"You're going to test us so you can tell if we deserve to become ninja, and knowing your history, it will probably be on teamwork. Kakashi sensei, we three have been working together since we were six so you shouldn't have any worries about that." Kakashi had to take a few seconds to process the boy's words and only ended up glaring at him in the end.

"Tomorrow at 7:00, training ground seven." he poofed off the roof onto a higher point to observe his new students.

Naruto growled at the jounin, cursing him under his breath. The blonde boy turned to his teammates and said, "Let's go get some food, and then crash at Shika's house."

Shikamaru stood with Doku in his hand, and started walking to the edge of the roof, Naruto followed with Zansetsu and Ino filing her nails. All three jumped of the edge without any hesitance and fell the two story length of the wall to land in crouches on the ground. Kakashi marveled at how Naruto could land with that gigantic sword of his without breaking his shoulder.

The three walked on down the street, paying no attention to the looks and glares of the villagers. Kakashi followed behind, on the rooftops, ignoring the other people jumping along the Shinobi Highway™.

Ino leaned back and stared at the sky, humming to herself. With her left hand, she silently signaled to her teammates of the stalker on high, using the hand signals thought up by Shikamaru.

Naruto stopped in the middle of the road, staring off to the right. His teammates paused and looked at him. The blonde's face was lost in thought, a slight half smile on his lips. His eyesight was focused on a small park, complete with swings, a slide, and monkey bars. It was a _very_ familiar park.

_Flashback_

_Naruto sat on the swing, absently staring at the other kids in the playground. There weren't many, as most of the parents took their child away when he entered, and the ones that were there played on the other side of the park. _

_A little bit earlier a rather brave little boy with brown hair and red triangles on his face had come up to him asking to play. He had received a rather vicious and violent glare in return, sending the poor doggy with his tail between his legs._

_Also a little while ago, three older boys, seeming about 10 years old had walked up and superiorly demanded him to leave the swings, so they could play there. When he didn't move, one became angered and charged at him._

_The smaller blonde boy had grabbed his outstretched arm, snapped it backwards and had thrown the boy by his broken arm to the others' feet. When the other two charged at him, he shot both his feet into their stomachs and then broke ones' nose with his fist and the other's jaw with his foot._

_Silence reigned in the playground as the boys crawled away, fear evident in their eyes. At least the silence lasted until two other children walked up to him, slowly and non-threatening. _

_A boy and girl, blonde and brunette, stood in front of him. The brunette hand his hands in his pockets and was calmly looking into his eyes. There was a coldness behind the brown irises, something akin to ice. The girl had her head tilted to the left and was rocking back and forth on her heels. Her expression and stance _oozed_ playfulness and an under-coating of sadistic glee. _

_The girl spoke, "We would like to play your game." She smiled, along with the boy._

_Naruto slowly began to smile, his large canines looking feral. There was something in the two's faces he recognized, it was the same thing he saw every time he looked in a mirror. He knew, deep in his chest that they shared a gift. When other people would say 'insanity' Naruto knew for a fact it was a bonus for the three anyways._

_It allowed them to do _anything _they wanted to._

_In unison, Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru smiled, completely demented, completely insane._

_Flashback end _(AN: somewhat disappointing to my tastes…sorry T.T)

"Remember?" Naruto spoke, a wild grin spreading on his face. Shikamaru tilted his head back and snorted, smirking, and started to walk away. Ino gave a derailed giggled and followed the genius, patting the blonde's bare arm as she passed. Kyuubi's container smirked and followed, hiking Zansetsu higher on his shoulder.

Kakashi, who was quite confused followed them, still on the roof and watched them enter a restaurant called Teriyaki Place, and sit down at a table with a large window. The copy nin focused some chakra to his ears to listen into their conversation.

"So, when's the teach getting back?" Naruto spoke, who was this teacher Kakashi wondered.

"He last said the mission was a two month. So near the 15th I would say. By the way Naru, we need to get some tattoos." Shikamaru

"Why?" two voices at once, Ino and Naruto

"So we can seal Doku and Zansetsu into them. We can't carry them around all the time."

"And you know how to do this?"

"No, but I know about someone who can."

Kakashi was astounded. The Nara boy spoke with wisdom and intelligence way beyond his years. The copy nin had never met someone, genin or even jounin with that amount of…._knowing _in his voice. He decided then and there to find out more.

Naruto had already begun to scarf down all the meat, but leaving out three pieces, almost as if from habit. Shikamaru took two and Ino one. Kakashi frowned. Only years of being together would get such habit sunk in. How long had they known each other? They said they had worked together since they were six, was it then?

Suddenly Naruto began laughing, a barking sound that somehow echoed in the noisy restaurant.

"I wonder what happened to that Anbu….you know the one yesterday?" the other two seemed to know what he was talking about and both grinned in their own way.

"Bet his buddies came back and picked up the pieces." Ino giggled, holding a hand over her small mouth.

"Depends what they pick up, Naru didn't really leave anything behind. Did you hear him squeal right when Zansetsu chopped him in half?" Shikamaru scoffed cruelly, earning himself raucous laughter from the other two.

Kakashi, still listening in, was bristling in fury, absently letting his control over his chakra slip. Yesterday, there was a report filed of an Anbu found on a roof, hardly recognizable if not for blood tests.

He had been a great friend of Kakashi's when he was still in the Anbu forces, a very close friend from his squad. Something that surprised him out of his anger however, was the way they spoke of the death, as if they had scored a point and yet it was…gleeful. As if they were proud.

This shook him, no genin or non-genin should have such ease with killing. He decided to take this up with the Hokage, he tuned back into the three's conversation.

"So, what's up with that jounin, our new _instructor"_ he spoke the word with palpable contempt, and Kakashi felt a little annoyed…the kid didn't even know him!

"Hatake Kakashi, Konoha's Copy Cat nin, known for copying more than a thousand techniques. But he didn't work for them, only stole them from their creators with his Sharingan eye, the one he got form his dead teammate. Apparently the guy saved him from dying and lost his own life, got the eye transferred and then at the kyuubi attack, he lost both his other teammate, a chick named Rin, and his sensei, the Yondaime. He was Anbu for a while and then retired to jounin. He's a special jounin, so he specializes in nin-jutsu. Apparently he now values teamwork over everything else, probably from when his father scrapped a mission to save his teammates and then killed himself, apparently Kakashi had also been an asshole when he was younger…anything else?"

Okay, maybe they did know him.

Shikamaru's intimate details about his life shook Kakashi to the bone. NOBODY knew that much about him, except maybe him himself.

"So, Kyuubi killed his sensei and teammate? Ha, won't he be happy to hear about that! The fox was always proud of all his kills." Naruto's almost casual statement cast Kakashi into another world. They knew about the kyuubi. If those three knew about the kyuubi, one of the most guarded secrets in the village, how much else did they know?

Kakashi jumped off, intending to find out more. Leaving behind three smirking genin-to-be's, all who glanced in his direction as his chakra signature sped off.

"Wonder how he'll take it, when he figures out what we are." Ino smiled gleefully, a metallic glint flashing across her eyes.

"Once we're strong enough, it won't matter at all." Shikamaru smirked, leaning back in his seat.

Kakashi examined his new students, watching their every move and interaction. They sat on the three training stumps in training field seven, watching him. There was amusement in their eyes, and evaluation.

His little 'talk' yesterday clearly had set something straight inside of him. Konoha wasn't the clean, safe, straight thinking village he thought it was…at all. In fact, it was just as low down as the others.

_Flashback_

_He calmly walked through the door to the Hokage's office, hiding his worries beneath his mask. Sarutobi was sitting with his hands laced on the table in front of him, watching the jounin, a knowing look in his eyes._

"_Who _the hell_ are they?" both knew who he was talking about and Sarutobi sighed._

"_They are our paid mercenaries." There was something in the Sandaime's voice he didn't recognize. Pride? Arrogance?_

"_Mercenaries?"_

"_They love to fight and kill Kakashi, that's all they want, that's all they do. They want to be known for unmerciful killings, they are _insane_ Kakashi." _

"_S-so why do we keep them?"_

"_They would be our trump card in the coming war." Kakashi started, surprised._

"_Yes, Kakashi, there is war brewing. According to Jiraiya's information Orochimaru has founded his own village. Sand is being controlled by the Kazekage, who has yet to release his grudge against us from the shinobi wars, and then there's Cloud, who still loath the Hyuuga, and then Stone. Their reason is obvious. It seems we are on the edge of a knife, and the council believes your new students can save us from that ultimate defeat."_

_Kakashi was somewhat confused, "How do they think that only three people can save us from that? It's not possible is it?" _

"_They have agreed that if their paid enough, and allowed as much fee reign as they want, they will fight on Konoha's side. Think of it, Kakashi! Our own three war monsters, leashed and under our control! We would reign supreme" Sarutobi's voice was laced with a small amount of joy; his eyes were shining with thoughts of beating the other village's at a shinobi match-up._

_Kakashi shook his head, "There's no way we could keep them tame, and they would turn on us as soon as they were finished. You said it yourself, they are insane, and they wouldn't care at all, as long as they were paid."_

_Sarutobi glanced at him, "Don't worry Kakashi, all will be well in the end." Kakashi almost left at that moment, but remembered why he had come here in the first place._

"_But, Hokage-sama, how do they know so much about our history, and secrets? They know about the kyuubi in Naruto, and all about me. How, though?" Sarutobi waved his hand in dismissal, still in his daydream._

"_It was a part of their contract; they were allowed anything they wanted to know."_

_Noticing his obvious dismissal, Kakashi bowed and left his office as quick as he could, not wanting to face the….the….obvious _glee_ on his leaders face._

_The jounin knew in his heart that when their contract became null, those three would bring slaughter the village of Konoha. He was certain of it._

_Flashback end (_AN: I may have made Sarutobi OC but its all with the flow of the story. Bear with me.)

"I'm guessing you know the test?" Kakashi expected some answers, and he got a cryptic one.

"Teamwork"

Kakashi sighed and changed his plan slightly.

"Fine, instead of getting you to work together, I'll instead have a spar with each of you to evaluate your skills, any problems with that?" the smiles he got in return scared him slightly, even if they were only smiles.

"Who wants to go first?"

Shikamaru immediately stood up, walking forward without hesitation. Kakashi raised his eyebrow in question.

"My attacks don't kill at the get-go." was Shikamaru's response. Kakashi became a little bit more self conscious, maybe spars aren't the greatest idea.

'_I think I'll take them seriously at the start…don't want to be overconfident now.'_ Kakashi's thoughts were purely on keeping himself alive.

The two settled into their stances, staring each other down. Ino stood between them, arm raised high.

"Hajime!"

Kakashi darted to the left, shoot three shuriken at the still Shikamaru. Who in turn shot out three senbon in precise order to hit all the shuriken and made all weapons fall to the ground.

Kakashi appeared behind the lazy boy and attempted a high kick to his head, hitting air instead when the boy ducked down and tried to sweep the jounin's feet out from under him. Kakashi leaped backward and shot four kunai at the boys back, who, when hit by them poof out of existence.

'_A clone?!' _Kakashi cast his eyes around him, trying to find a sign of the Nara. Acting on instinct, he jumped out of the way right when a cloud of weapons landed where he had stood before. He returned to watching but was shocked when a kunai ripped through his shirt. Turning around he was amazed at the sight of all the kunai and shuriken were _hovering _about the ground, seemingly by themselves.

Taking a closer look, Kakashi noticed that they were being guided by chakra lines leading from the handles of the weapons to the canopy of trees. The jounin smirked and followed one line, jumping quickly in its direction.

Leaping into the tree he thought contained the boy, Kakashi was surprised to see nothing. When he glanced onto the branches, that were COVERED in explosive notes, he started to speak, "That little sonova bi—"

KABOOOOMMMM!!

Naruto and Ino watched in interest as a slightly singed Kakashi stumbled out from the bushes. They suddenly started to laugh when the jounin suddenly started to dodge the multiple weapons flying at him. The two knew exactly where the boy was, for it was his favorite hiding place.

Kakashi, however, was too caught up in dodging to notice the shadow climbing across the ground towards his feet. He did though, when he suddenly stopped moving, he closed his eyes at the sight of multiple kunai headed at him.

There was the familiar pain of metal breaking through his skin, and he cried out. He felt a weapon come to a stop inside his arm, and another flew by his neck. His many wounds bled, and one particular kunai had been aimed for his left leg hamstrung.

Falling to his knees, Kakashi glared at Shikamaru, who had materialized out of a shadowy hole, from underground. Shikamaru smirked and suddenly burst into a thousand black feathers. It finally hit Kakashi that it was a genjutsu, though he couldn't remember when he fell under one.

He gathered his chakra and yelled "KAI!" to disperse it to be greeted by a smirking Shikamaru standing about two meters away from the kneeling Kakashi. The jounin jumped at him but faltered half way.

His vision became blurry and foggy, the image of his students distorted and weird. Shikamaru's words barely reached his ears.

"While you were in the genjutsu I nicked you a couple times with Dokubutsu, who is loaded with a special snake's venom I have come to possess. In Five minutes it will leave your entire body paralyzed and at the same time, eat away at your inner organs. So….do I pass….Kakashi." it wasn't even a question, but the jounin nodded his head feebly.

Shikamaru snorted and walked to a stop in front of the jounin. Pulling his head back by the hair, Shikamaru dripped four drops of a violet liquid into the man's….eye? He then dropped the Hatake and walked over to his friends to wait for the jounin to recover.

When Kakashi was able to function properly, he walked over to stand in front of his students and _glared_ at Shikamaru. After panting for a few, he asked, "How…How did you get the genjutsu activated without me noticing?" Shikamaru smiled.

"I melded it with the atoms in the area, as complicated as that sounds its actually quite easy. See, you just lace your chakra with particles around, along with the matter in the vicinity ad then blend it with the victim's thought vibes. The victim has no idea that there's a genjutsu because it had been melded to their mind. The user can change the genjutsu on his wish, but if he doesn't, it just keeps evolving inside the victim's own mind."

The lengthy explanation was barely followed by the jounin.

"Basically, the victim makes the genjutsu on their own. You just add the chakra."

How smart was this kid?

"Alright, after I have gotten my strength back, who's fighting?" Ino stood up, fingering her whip that hung on her hip. She smiled coyly at the jounin.

"Hajime!"

Ino took her sickle off her hip; taking great care to hold it gently as she unfolded the metal. (The handle folds inwards and snaps in place when used in a fight.) Once she had that locked, she took the whip of and unraveled it, allowing it to turn and tumble freely across the ground.

Kakashi once again settled into his stance, carefully keeping an eye on the girl's whip. Ino smiled unsettlingly, turning her wrist idly, tightening her grip on the leather handle of the whip.

Kakashi caught her forearm muscles twitching and fell to the ground, a loud crack echoing above his head. Ino snarled at the miss, and swung again. Kakashi skidded to the side and rushed her, ducking under her sickle swing and punched up into her gut. Or what he thought was her gut.

With a poof, the kage bunshin disappeared, and Kakashi cursed, casting his eye(s) about for any sign of the flitting girl. She giggled, but Kakashi's talented ears couldn't discern from where.

Kakashi jumped to the left, in his place appeared Ino, her sickle ready to strike. Kakashi blocked its arc, but missed the whip lash, getting a cut on his right thigh. Kakashi flipped away, eyeing the girl. Ino lowered her head, so that her hair fell in her face and shadowed her eyes.

She grinned insanely, rolling her shoulders back. She whispered, her voice was low but could be heard in the clearing.

"How about we dance Kakashi? Let's pick up SPEED!" she flashed, and disappeared. Kakashi looked around, _'right, left, below….above!_' he pushed himself back, just as Ino crashed into the ground and barreled after him.

The violent lashes of her whip made stinging gashes along his arms, legs and chest, while her sickle aimed for his head. Even as a jounin, Kakashi was having trouble keeping up with her strikes, they were jounin level speed at least!

Nearby, Naruto and Shikamaru were boredly sitting, ignoring the fight.

"Man, Ino loves playing with her food, doesn't she?" Naruto scratched at his bare chest.

"As do all torture specialists." There was a large crash and a gasp of pain, apparently, Ino had overwhelmed their 'sensei' and brought her sickle into his shoulder.

There was a tiny noise in the bushes behind the two boys. A small squeak, it was too low for anyone with human senses to notice, but Naruto's exceptionally sharp ears caught it, and his wild head whipped to the spot where it had come from.

Shikamaru watched him as he stood and stepped towards the bush. Another squeak emitted and Naruto plunged into the bush, catching familiar smells.

When he exited, he was dragging behind him, the newly made Team seven. Consisting of Hinata, who was scrunched into a ball, her eyes wide in terror, Sasuke, who was angrily kicking up a storm and trying to break out of Naruto's grip on the back of his collar, and Shino, who was allowing himself to be dragged, although there was angry buzzing happening around him.

Shikamaru snorted, "And what do you three think your doing?"

Sasuke glared at him, and then smirked contemptuously, "nothing of your concern deadlast. We three are genin, while you are going to be sent back to the acad—" he was cut off however, when Naruto's foot connected to his mouth.

"Shut your dirty mouth you fucking piece of pathetic shit." Naruto's eyes gleamed, and he dug his foot harder into the Uchiha's mouth.

"Please allow my students to stand Naruto-san…I would appreciate it." A voice sounded from the trees and out stepped the smoking man, Asuma.

Naruto barked a laugh, and dropped the three genin, who picked themselves up slowly, Sasuke wiping at his mouth, and shooting daggers out of his eyes at everyone who dared look at him.

"Whatever Smoker, they're not worth my time." His voice was gruff and bored. Naruto turned to where the fight was, only not find one.

Ino was standing victoriously over Kakashi's still body, proudly patting her sickle. When she looked up, her pride turned sour and she sulked, muttering to herself.

"Missed my fight did they…well, we'll just have to fix that…." Ino pouted, coming up to sit down beside Shikamaru.

Kakashi uttered a groan from on the ground, barely twitching a finger. Asuma frowned at him, and looked at Ino.

"What did you do to him?" Ino laughed.

"Oh...I only pinched this lovely little nerve near the base of the neck, not only does it give excruciating pain but it also paralyzes the body for about 5 minutes. I read about it…isn't it just beautiful?" her proud and excited grin set Team Seven off guard, and they hesitantly nodded, afraid to do much else.

During the five minutes another 20 for Kakashi to recuperate, team seven and Team Ten were completely ignoring each other. Team Seven was huddled with each other while trying to make it look that they weren't, while Team Ten lounged around, idly talking to one another, and casting amused glances at the somewhat frightened Team Seven.

"Alright, (pant) Naruto, it's your turn." Kakashi was still trying to catch his breath, but one blood pill and he was good as new…ish.

Naruto's face split into halves, his sadistic grin centered. His grip on his sword tightened and he climbed to his feet, almost shaking with excitement.

"Naru." Shikamaru broke the silence, "try not to kill him, only deal healable wounds." Naruto looked disappointed for a second before cracking his neck side to side. Hinata flinched, hiding her face in her hands at the surprisingly loud sound, while the other Team Seven members only grimaced, or in Shino's case….buzzed. (AN: XD)

Standing across from each other, Kakashi felt something odd begin squirming in his stomach. Fear…Naruto wasn't grinning for once; he had tilted his head up slightly and was looking at him from under his eyelids, Zansetsu driven into the ground beside him, the handle sticking up elegantly past the boy's shoulder.

The feral look in the boy's eye Kakashi had seen once before, when he was faced with a pack of wild rabid wolves, don't ask where. But he had seen that fury and…ferocious in the wild eyes of the wolf, it was unimaginable to see it in the eyes of a 12 year old kid.

"Hajime!"

Naruto stretched his muscled, bare arm towards his sword, and with terrifying slowness, pulled it out of the ground. Once fully settled on his shoulder, he looked up and said in a dreadful voice that put a fistful of lead in the pits of all those listening, "Are you ready, Ka-ka-shi?"

The boy blurred and there was only a slight whistling and shine before Zansetsu appeared where Kakashi had formerly been. Leaping back at the right instant, Kakashi had missed the stroke by his hair, and was panting with the adrenaline rush.

Naruto looked through his messy bangs at the jounin, smiling his own blood-lusting grin, sufficiently displaying his overly large canines. Kakashi felt a shiver roll down his spine and finally decided to get serious. He pulled up his headband and revealed his Sharingan eye, eliciting gasps from the watching Team Seven, and hungry grins from Team Ten.

Naruto dashed after the sensei, and Kakashi met him headlong with a kunai blocking his sword strike. Using his other hand, Kakashi aimed to gouge Naru's eye but fell through as the boy ducked, spinning on the handle of his sword and kicked him solidly in the chest.

Knocked backward, Kakashi had to keeping stepping back as he swiped attack after attack aside, Naruto's blows very nearly succeeding inn their interest of beheading him….or at least taking an arm off.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was brooding deep within his emo head, '_How could this….Dobe have more power than me? I should have it! I'm an Uchiha!'_ in preservation of innocent minds, lets leave the poor boy's delusional head.

Naruto's laughter was purely feral, a guttural sound that heaved from his throat. In a flicker, the boy had disappeared, leaving Kakashi gasping there. Looking around, it was only Kakashi's instincts and saved him from the great fireball Naruto exhaled from the air.

Kakashi was shaken; the kid was out for his blood.

Flipping two kunai into his hands, Kakashi whipped them at Naruto's head, fully intending to kill him. His kunai were swiped out of the air by clawed hands, before something quite odd happened.

Naruto turned around seemingly to charge and swipe at the jounin with Zansetsu, but instead of charging, he chucked the huge sword at the man. When Kakashi saw it coming his way, he almost panicked; nothing could prepare you for having a gigantic sword thrown at you, even if you're a special jounin. Dodging under it, Kakashi turned to his student, only to find a fist in his face.

"Momochi Zabuza's moves and image are quite satisfying, don't you" the boy kneed the man in the stomach, "agree sensei?" Kakashi had no time to answer, as he was forced into a taijustsu duel with the boy.

The two were flashing around the field in black and green blurs, and while Team Seven was gawking, the two other members of Team Ten sat idly bored. Ino was picking lint and dirt off her black shorts and purple, sleeveless shirt, while Shikamaru was scouring through the pockets his green khakis.

Laughter erupted from the battlefield, and it drew their attention. Apparently Naruto had broken through Kakashi's defenses and decked the man in the face. The jounin skidded back and then suddenly found himself being batted with the flat of Naruto's zanbato, bruises and welts rising aon his skin.

Wounds appeared all over his body, those watching could clearly hear the man's ribs breaking, and they felt an overwhelming pity.

"Naruto, he's beaten." Shikamaru's voice broke through Naruto's maniacal batting practice. Naruto's blue eyes flickered to the boy still seated on the ground, but listened. After one particularly hard hit, he let up, and watched as the tardy jounin tumbled across the ripped apart ground.

Asuma rushed to the fallen man, administering first aid where needed. Kakashi took a total of 9 minutes to feel healthy enough to sit up and glare at his 'students'.

"You pass, although, I do think you are by far stronger than a chuunin, for I haven't used jutsus, used my hidden weapon or even released my weights against the three of you. I hope for better spars in the future, for you are now officially Team Ten. Now get lost." Kakashi's glare could melt through metal, but the three brushed it off like flies.

"Don't worry Kashi, we were holding back, much like you. Have a nice day." Ino's parting comment was accompanied by Naruto deep, growling chuckling and Shikamaru's contemptuous snort.

Kakashi slumped up against the tree Asuma had dragged him to, and tiredly whispered under his breath, ignoring the people around him.

"Those three will be the horribly gory and painful death of me."

None of the other people who had witnessed the onslaught breathed a word, mostly cause they knew the jounins words to be true.

Those three would be the death of many.

(**READ THE BELOW DAMMIT!)**

* * *

READ THE BELOW-NESS-NESS! IMPORTANT!! **READ IT**!! I WILL KNOW IF YOU DO NOT! ONCE AGAIN **READ IT!!**

Okay, now the time you get to vote on some things. I don't have the mind capacity to think of much of these little tiny details so you'll have to help me. :D

**Firstly: The Teacher**

Who would you like the three's teacher to be?

-Hayate (I like him)

-Anko (fun to write with)

-Ibiki (SQUEEEE!)

-Kyuubi (totally writable)

-whoever else you all can think of ;p

**Secondly: Pairing**

I'm allowing all pairings under some restrictions:

-NO SAKURA (EWWWWW)

-no women/men older than them by 3 years (as in no Tsunade, Shizune, Anko etc.)

Yaoi is accepted happily but no Yuri please, thank you.

**Thirdly: Their Name/Title**

(You know, like how the 'demon brothers' and such have a name?)

-….The Devil Three?

-…uhm

-…

- tell me your ideas. :D I have no luck with these things.

Thank you for reading this, now please, review!

-mayu ;p


	3. Chapter 3

ALRIGHT!!!!!!

I appreciate the reviews; they help me a damn lot so THANK YOU!!!!

Warning: most likely swearing, and the possibility of a feline death.

* * *

Raw

Chapter Three

* * *

"So, Naruto, where'd you learn to fight like that? With a sword so big?" Kakashi's seemingly innocent question stopped Naruto moving entirely. The boy turned his head and stared at the jounin from under his eye lids. His hard blue eyes were like ice, but Kakashi could feel the fiery heat behind them.

The boy's mouth quirked into a smirk, and his voice was amused, "Wouldn't you like to know." He retuned to beating the crap out of a poor tree that had been fated to become the boy's pounding dummy.

Kakashi pouted in his mind's eye, He had really been hoping to get some information, any information on his allusive team. They were each working at a stump/tree. Naruto beating at it with his bare fists, his sword driven into the ground a few feet away, Ino whipping small gashes with quick precision, and Shikamaru was guiding his chakra string kunai to slash at his tree.

Kakashi sighed, "Well at least tell me your power level, that's all I ask." His question was met with silence and a few odd glances between his three 'students'

"Alright Kakashi, we are all around jounin level, and when I access kyuubi's chakra I am easily Sannin level." This information blew Kakashi's rational thoughts out of the water. Well, not totally, he had been Anbu at their age, not to mention Itachi.

"S-so we're on even terms?" he stammered, and inwardly cursed himself for doing so.

Shikamaru laughed. "We have trained ourselves in each aspect of being a shinobi, not on one category, like special jounins do, so we can easily defeat you in an all out battle, on our own."

Suddenly, all three of them stiffened and whirled around to stare at one side of the clearing, their weapons ready. A lone Anbu stealthily walked out of the forest, hands beside his head in surrender.

"The Sandaime asks for Team Ten in the council chambers." He stood still as the three relinquished their stances. With one beckoning look to Kakashi, the three disappeared in a gust of wind. It took Kakashi only moments to figure out that they had transported out of the area, and he hastened after them, poofing away in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

The council chambers were simple. A pandemonium stood at the front of the room, and climbing desks rose towards the back. Not unlike the academy classroom, simply on a larger scale.

The seats were filled with random men, and one woman. Heads of clans, high standing merchants and the Civilian council sat talking with one another, waiting for the meeting to commence. The shika-ino-cho group team were lying around looking like they really wanted to go to a bar; Inuzuka Tsume was conversing with her canine partner, and the Arabume and Hyuuga heads sat still, glaring at all who passed. Well, Hiashi did, Shinji kind of just sat there.

The opening for the door notified the assembly to quite, and when the Hokage stepped into the room the inhabitants quickly sat down and waited for the old man to speak.

Sandaime stood at the pandemonium, looking at the clan heads, "at the moment, we are waiting on our clients…they should be here any moment." A few seconds after he had spoken, the door swung over once more, and in entered four figures. Naruto in the lead, with Shika and Ino behind him, and Kakashi at the back, looking decently confused.

Standing in front of the council, Team Ten looked predatory, smirking at the fear present in the old codgers' eyes.

"We are here to discuss our employees; will your spokesman please step forward to speak the terms?" Sandaime turned to the three, his brown eyes calculating, although Kakashi could still se that joyful, and 'all good intentions' look behind them.

Shikamaru stepped forward, his thumbs tucked into the waist of his khakis. He was the perfect image of ease and confidence, sure of himself.

"First off, we would like to keep our earlier contract and simply add onto it. Not too bad right?" some hesitant councilmen nodded, "well, our conditions to fight on Konoha's side, would be to raise our monthly income, including Naruto's allowance 20 000 dollars, (AN: using dollars cuz I have no idea about Japanese money.)as well as our own estate, outside the village perimeter. Also, any…guests we bring back to the village will be accepted and welcomed; anything we do shall not be questioned. Is this understood?" his eyes sharpened to deadly daggers and he glared at the council, sending most into shivers.

Due to his heritage and training, Hiashi stood up and defied the young Nara, asking in his monotone voice, "those conditions are ridiculous, there is no reason we should bend under your restrictions." The hyuuga stared solidly into the Nara's eyes, standing straight.

Though to the civilian eye, Hiashi may look calm and kept, though to the more observant shinobi eye, he was clearly on high alert, but simply kept it under control. His knuckles were white, and arms kept closely to his sides. His stance was tense, as if wanting nothing more then to destroy the mocking glint that shined in Shikamaru's cold black eyes.

"My, my Hyuuga-san, what do you think could possibly change your mind?" Shikamaru smirked viciously, "how about the thought of losing your three mercenaries to…how about…Iwa?" Hiashi's face became a thundercloud and he thought, '_that little monster! How dare he blackmail us!'_

He was about to speak when Homura, an old old old councilman stood up, "I do believe that's unnecessary Shikamaru-san. Of course, Hyuuga-san was simply kidding, we will fully accept your terms if you acknowledge one of ours."

Shikamaru tilted his head nodding slightly.

"We would like you to compete in the chuunin exams, and decimate them." There was an intake of breath from Kakashi. From what he knew, the chuunin exams were a substitute for war, and if Konoha destroyed the competition with their Mercenaries, then it would bring ultimate war on the nations.

Shikamaru tilted his head, "Explain."

Homura smirked, "If we show the collective shinobi nations that the leaf is strong enough to totally destroy all opponents, they will be hesitant and even fearful to attack the Leaf. Do you accept, Mercenaries?"

Shikamaru made a show of looking back at Naruto and Ino, who stood lazily, Naruto with his arms crossed, and Ino who leaned against the blonde as if he was a stone pillar. They both nodded their consent and Shikamaru then nodded to the council, "We accept."

A babble of murmurs and gasps erupted in the large council room, excited and also worrisome. Would the three keep their contract? Of course not, they'd just make it look like they did.

* * *

The shop was small, not extravagant. A line of padded chairs surrounded by small drills and needles of their trade ran down one side of the one room place, the other empty but for a tall, full length mirror. There was a sense of cleanliness and homeliness about the pace that settled your nerves. Though, the newly entered customers were far from nervous…more excited actually.

Naruto was, surprisingly, hopping around looking at the tattoo drawings pinned to the walls, excitedly growling out his thoughts to everyone.

"Damn, this one is fucking insane…oh hell, this ones way cooler. Hey Shika, can we come back and get some more?"

Shikamaru sighed from the counter. Leaning against the wooden top, he lazily watched the tattoo artist fiddle with the money, "Sure Naru…as soon as we get our paycheck, you can waste your share on tattoos." His tone was bored and accepting, as if he was agreeing with a small child.

Naruto sent him a glare and finally decided to take a seat in one of the chairs, regarding his sword, which was propped up against the wall. Ino peered out of the window, looking through the painted on words "Shinobi Tattoos". Her manicured nails tapped lightly on her coiled up whip that hung nicely on her hip.

"So you'd like one for the both of you? A simple kanji correct?" the tattoo artist was a burly guy, he kept his eyes and thoughts on his work, not allowing any fear or hatred for his customers to seep through his pure business exterior. Shikamaru applauded him on that.

"Ino…how about a visit to our dear friend Ibiki, eh? Could that get you out of your sour mood?" Shikamaru smirked at the blonde girl, sitting patiently in the chair as the artist positioned himself beside him. Naruto looked up at the mention of the head of T&I, eyes morbidly hopeful. Ino had turned around and grinned at Shikamaru clasping her hands beside her heart, "Why Shika dear, you know me so well."

Both boys' tattoos took a total of eight hours to finish. Ino wandered around the shop, took naps, stared at the wall and multitudes of other little things that waste time.

* * *

Ibiki had simply been sitting in his desk, having a mission briefing with Hayate and Genma, two of his underlings, when his office door was slammed open, and three people entered.

"Ibiki-chan! We need some entertainment! Got anything new?" Ino's greeting was accompanied by two grunts from the two boys following her.

"Yamanaka," sighed Ibiki, "what makes you think you can simply walk in here and ask for a prisoner, as you are still simple genin?" Ino made a show of thinking it over, putting a finger on her pouty lower lip and earning eye-rolls from her two followers.

"Because we're good at our job, and you love us?" Ibiki stared at her stony-faced as she innocently (HA) batted her eyelashes at him. Naruto snorted roughly, Shikamaru chuckling smoothly in the background.

Heaving an exasperated sigh, he rustled through the piles of paperwork littering his desk until he brought out a normal-looking red scroll. Tossing it to the girl, Ibiki grunted, "A Kumo spy, find out what he wants….just please don't kill him." Anko and Genma watched openmouthed, as Ibiki handed over an A-ranked interrogation job to three _genins._

"Why thank you Ibiki-chan, have a nice day!" Ino pranced out, followed by shikamaru, who smirked slightly. Naruto tipped his head in the three jounin's directions, smiling a feral smile, almost like a predator smiles to his prey and leaving a wink with Ibiki, following the two out.

Ibiki rubbed his face with an open hand grumbling, "Those three are gonna kill me. I just know it."

* * *

The chair was hard and cold. The room they had shoved him into was surprisingly large, typically stone, damp and gross smelling. As a kumo nin, he was used to the damp, by mostly using either lightning techniques or water ones, as both compliment the other.

He was blindfolded and his arms were tied behind his back, so when he heard the door clang open, he put on a smirk in a show of bravado.

"Heh, I will tell you nothing, you leaf-" a sharp hit to the side of his head brought his sentence up short.

"Silence until you are spoken to, little worm." A smooth, almost playful voice said next to his ear, and the nin shivered at the malice behind it. The nin felt movement to his left a right side, and figured that he had brought in two others.

"Shadow, how about we tell him what we're about to do here, hmm?" a female voice coyly asked, the man behind him grunted, and then he felt the cold metal of a kunai against his jugular.

"Your going to tell us whatever we ask you, do you know why?" the nin said nothing, and the malicious voice continued on, " its because we will learn to trust you as time goes on. And if you answer incorrectly, I'll have my friend Fox here, twist the correct answers out of you." A barking laugh erupted on his left side, and he felt a heavy hand squeeze his shoulder.

Quailing under the pressure, the chuunin hunter-nin gasped. Cruel laughter, "So, tell me, little spy, what do you need in the leaf village?" and then there was killing intent.

The chuunin gasped again, squeaking, "N-nothing!" a sharp blow the side of his head, a kick to his mid-section and a hand grasping his hair and ripping his head backwards, exposing his jugular.

"Again, please, or Fox will really get into his work." The voice was so charming and calm…cheery even. Yet there was still that underlying feeling of malice.

There was a knife, tearing off his shirt, leaving him in nothing but skin in the cold, hard room. He shivered as he felt manicured nails stroll down his back, raising the hair and creeping him out.

"Tell me, my dear little spy, what have you been looking for in Konoha hmm?" the nails suddenly turned sharp and scratched down his back. Yowling in pain as the nails dug deeper, he squealed, "the chuunin exams! I was sent to watch the chuunin exams!" the nails suddenly withdrew, only to be replace by a pair of lips by his ear.

"Good boy, see how easy that was?" they breathed, sending him into shivers again.

Feminine hands rubbed over his chest, and he felt his pants become tight, "Now, why don't you tell me why you're watching the exams," a hand slid further down, "hmm?"

The poor chuunin, at this time, was a shivering pile of moosh, so of course, he put up no protest when the hand slipped into his pants, bringing along a knife.

And then he became quite agreeable.

* * *

"What do we plan to do about this?" Ino asked, leaning back in her seat. The three had finished with the nin, and had come back to their restaurant. Naruto glanced at her and voiced, "We stick with the plan; the arrival of another two Jinchuuriki is a blessing, just two more to corrupt." He barked in laughter, chomping on some meat.

Shikamaru smirked at the blonde, "Any contact with his royal-ness?" Naruto gave him an amused look, "Nope, not yet…though I doubt it will be much longer. Bitch-sensei is coming back today, yes?"

Ino squealed in excitement, "I can't wait!" She grinned psychotically, a glint in her eye. Shikamaru gave her an amused grin and looked outside, watching the street bustle.

Shikamaru got a thoughtful look on his face and he turned to look at Naruto. A grin bloomed, and then slowly evolved into a full grown smile, insane.

Naruto stopped eating; Ino stopped examining her nails, both looking in awe at the now chuckling Shika.

"err…Shika?" Ino ventured, eyeing the boy.

"I just had an idea…and awful, horrible, disgusting idea." Naruto and Ino leaned forward over the grill.

"Do tell."

(Read the belownessness)))))Please(((((

* * *

FINISHED! BAHAHAHA

Sorry for the long wait but lots and lots and lots of stuff happened…so I rly didn't hav time.

Its only my undying love for you that I have returned XD

For the voting, it stands like this:

**PAIRING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

no pairings within the team please.

-NaruGaa 3

-NaruHaku 1

-InoKank 2

-NaruTen 1

-ShikaTema 1

Sakura dies alone in a hole so don't worry about her… :D no offense to sakura supporters, but I really hate her : (

BUH BYE!!!!!!! :D :D :D :D

-mayu


	4. Chapter 4

I HAVE CHANGED SEVERAL THINGS SO YOU BETTER DAM READ THIS NEXT PART!!!! IF YOU DON'T I WON'T FEEL BAD ABOUT REPLYING TO ANY HARSH REVIEWS AND/OR MESSAGES BEDCAUSE SOMEBODY DIDN'T READ IT!!!! Thank you very much.

**I've altered the pairings a bit.**

**Both YAOI and YURI are accepted, as well as ANY PAIRS within the team.**

**Some of the more…picky…readers will have noticed I've messed up a few small things that can cause some people to be dissatisfied with the story. Please. Ignore them until they are fixed.**

**Visit the bottom for a more detailed descript.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto………..*sniff*

----

Raw

Chapter 4

----

"Do tell."

Both Ino and Naruto seemed interested on Shikamaru's new idea, as the words horrible and disgusting coupled with the un-nerving (to other people) grin on his face was a good indication.

Shikamaru controlled his grin down toe a smirk and leaned forward, dropping his voice so the Anbu's watching them couldn't over-hear, and moving his lips as small as possible to avo0id lip-reading.

"This contract gets void, we leave the village and find the other Jinchuuriki, correct?" they both nod, "then we create a village ourselves, solely for our own command, correct?" again, they nod, "Alright, then how about we convert the leaf?" the two stared at him; Naruto's face became dubious, eyes narrowing harshly.

"I don't see how having these weaklings with us will do any good." Shikamaru chuckled.

"Not them, I'm talking about the worth-while ones, the ones that would convert. The ones who have gone berserker before, the ones we can command, the ones who know the meaning of a shinobi." Thinking it over, Naruto sprouted a grin and he growled in his throat, "Sensei, that Sasuke kid if we can browbeat 'im, maybe Kakashi. With some of their best fighters gone, the village would crumble." Naruto laughed deeply, eyes shining at the mental image.

"Oooh, how about Ibiki-chan? And Hayate? Or those Root guys with no faces?" Ino clasped her manicured hands together, stars shining in her eyes.

Shikamaru nodded his head, "If we can get them along with the other sealed, we could be even more powerful. I;m wondering though, how deep does the corruption in this village grow? Who are so weak they would protect this place?"

The other two were quiet until Naruto shook himself out of his daze, "Well, I don't want to fucking think about it at a table, let's go and terrify some chuunin. I'm so fucking bored." The other two followed Naruto out of the Restaurant, un-mindful of the cringing customers and staff. They were genin, but they didn't do very many missions. Maybe they'd get one tomorrow.

"Kakashi, I swear to god, if we get another one of these fucking disgraceful missions, I will hang you form the Hokage tower by your toenails." Naruto was angry, growling and clenching his fists until the knuckles were white. The team was sitting in a rather empty restaurant, devouring their stores of meat, again. Kakashi wasn't eating, instead staring blankly at his Icha Icha book, not reading a word.

"I'm sure Hokage-sama will grant you this mission, you have done more than your fair share of D-ranked missions." While he was saying so, Kakashi thought back to the two missions his team had done. They both turned out to be disasters as catching the cat demon Tora, turn out to make one toasty kitty, nearly burned to a crisp by Naruto's fire, and the second, baby-sitting. Kakashi shuddered, not even wanting to remember the horrendous day.

Ino tsked at Kakashi, "Now now, Kashi-kun, put down the book and talk to us." She smiled a wicked smile, all her teeth displayed, "you know how we just _love_ to talk." Kakashi listened, and slipped his book into his pouch and crossing his arms.

Regarding his team with his only visible eye, he said, "So what is your guys' plan for the next couple months?" With no answer he singled out a student, "Shikamaru?"

Said lazy boy sighed before fixing his sensei with a look that kept him from interrupting, "well since your part of this now, might as well tell you, claws off Naruto, this is mine. We three as you know Kakashi are mercenaries. We fight for this village simply because they paid us and we have a contract. You can sleep peacefully when we're under contract." Shikamaru tore off a hunk of meat and chewed, not relinquishing his hold on the jounin's gaze.

"And when your contract is void? What then?" Kakashi swallowed, not quite sure if he wants to know the answer. Shikamaru didn't answer him, instead he looked at Naruto. And to Kakashi's surprise, so did Ino, almost as if they differed to him. Kakashi was confused, Shikamaru had the most brain from what he can tell, and a leader's mind, Naruto was just brute muscle.

Right?

Now, looking at Naruto, Kakashi was shocked to find the blue eyes that looked so much like his sensei's focused solely on him. Kakashi suddenly felt as though he was on the pedestal in front of millions of people, all expecting him to screw up and make a fool of himself. He couldn't move, only stiffened and tried to make his mouth move under the pure pressure of those eyes. Such _harsh_ eyes.

"Listen here Hatake, our contract will be completed eventually, and me and mine intend to leave this pathetic, useless, village to find our own. Don't twist your panties you fucker, and listen to me." Naruto leaned his forearms on the table, suddenly seeming to be bigger as he leant toward Kakashi.

"What have you noticed about the shinobi villages Hatake? That their honorable and right? Their past in the great wars all buried under ground and won't ever see the light of day? Wake the fuck up man, us shinobi's were fucking _created_ only for the simple violence of war. We are NOTHING but fucking tools to kill, and kill some fucking more. These missions we get nowadays, to save the weak form harm, their pitiful excuses made for old men trying to get rid of the guilt. PATHETIC! Our contract decrees we must act this pathetic until war breaks out again, and I fucking promise you it will, that we will fight in this war, not for you, not for a village, but for **us**." Naruto bit out each word venomously, his voice robbing Kakashi of his conscious mind.

Naruto returned to his food, glaring, and speared it with his knife, choosing to simply gnaw it off the metal. Kakashi needed a few minutes to get his wits together and absorb the meaning behind the blonde's words.

"I...I still don't understand. Why would you tell me this? I could arrest you simply for the thought of becoming a missing Nin." Naruto had deemed that sentence to weak to respond, and left it up to his teammates to enlighten him.

"Becaaaauuuse Kashi-kun, we know you feel the same way. You were alive during the last Great War, you understand the emotions all humans have, the pure need to kill and destroy. Besides, it's either kill or die, you know that." Ino blinked at him, smiling that creepy smile again. She was scooted close to Naruto, and put her face on his shoulder, one hand up and playing with his blonde locks while she stared at Kakashi. Naruto didn't seem to mind this invasion of his privacy and, even as he ate, nestled back into the hand as if he liked it, his eyes drooping halfway closed and a semi-relaxed expression crossing his face.

Kakashi was suddenly hit with a sudden thought of a fox getting his ears scratched.

Shikamaru caught his attention by standing and leaning on the table, "Think about it Kakashi, soon, all the nations will be in civil war, every man for himself. Would you rather to die for one arrogant village's pride, or your own?"

The three retreated and left the restaurant, leaving the jounin to pay the bill and think over the words. Kakashi knew that what the team had just told him was insanity to the point of suicide, to challenge every single nation in a war, with only the other two for backup was just…impossible! And yet, deep within him, Kakashi felt that old battle lust starting to wake up, making him remember the last war, and how many men had known his name and cried out in fear when he arrived at a battle field, even if he was seven years old.

Squashing the feeling, Kakashi paid and nearly ran form the restaurant to visit the memorial, thinking in his head, _'I'm just as insane as those three to be considering this, just as insane!'_

"Do you think he'll bite?" Naruto gritted, muscles straining back against his clone, Zansetsu gleaming. Ino was lounging in the grass, picking her nails with a senbon, vainly holding them out to examine her handy work. "Well, we have at least put the doubt in him, besides, he'll come around. Sensei did, didn't she?"

Naruto was about to answer when another voice dropped in, "Indeed I did kiddies! Now, come give your mama a hug!" Before any of them could move, Naruto had his face mashed between two very plush pillows, and one Tokubetsu jounin hanging off him as if he was a tree.

"Anko, get off." Came his muffled voice from within her cleavage. Without waiting for an answer, one hand grasped the back of her trench coat and threw her to the sidelines. Anko pouted before sniffing and whirling to face the female still sitting on the grass. Ino bounced up, "Sensei! How was the mission! Who'd you kill!? Was there blood?! Slow?! Torture?! Please say there was torture…" the blonde haired girl rambled with a smile on her face, her stream of questions never-ending.

Anko calmed her with a pat to the head and a loud cackle, "Now, now, my child, sit and listen to how your mama broke a man's legs, and then his head!"

Naruto continued to swing Zansetsu, before noticing Shikamaru entering the training area. Sticking his sword into the ground, he waited for the spiky-haired boy to reach him.

"Where've ya been, Shika?" Naruto cracked his neck, using a nail to scratch his inner ear. The boy smirked at him before tossing a scroll at his face, causing him to snatch it before impact. Unrolling it, Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow before grinning maliciously at the other, "Oh ho ho, where'd ya snag these bitches?" Shikamaru motioned his head to the two women and explained so they could hear.

"The library has a section blocked off from the general populous, only for special jounin's and higher, I was able to sneak in and grab a handful of these, I doubt the council would let us have these, as they pertain to the founding clans and techniques. S class I'm betting." The others smiled happily, and Anko leaned over the boy, running her hands through his ponytail and putting her breasts directly in his face, "Got any for me, smart boy?"

"Always, Bitch-sensei." And he tossed her another.

The area was silent for a while, as the three read their own scrolls. A low whistle from Anko and wide eyes distracted them to her shocked face, "This is one of Orochimaru's first techniques, something nobody but him knows. I wonder why there's a scroll of it."

"No matter, but I'm bored at the moment, are you guys not?" Ino said, catching the other's attention. Naruto sealed away his sword, but just when he was walking back he stopped and his eyes widened. Then, a large grin spread his face and one of his eyes bled into a dark red, signifying Kyuubi's presence.

"**Well humans, what are you up to?"** A deep, sly and overall _silky_ voice erupted from Naruto's throat, a sharp change from his usual gravely growl.

Ino gasped in delight and ran to give Naruto's arm a hug, "Kyuubi-sensei!!!" she squealed, kissing Naruto's red-eyed side. A chuckle floated in the air before Naruto's normal voice went over it, "Where have you fucking been Furry?" Shikamaru stepped forward around Anko, "Indeed, it's been over a month."

The silky voice sighed, "**If you must know, I was re-visiting my memories and every once in a while, getting a nap in**."

"Revisiting memories how?" Anko asked, plopping down on the ground, coat billowing out behind her and leaving her in the fishnet suit and the…coverage the mini skirt and bra gave her. Following suit, Naruto/Kyuubi, Shikamaru and Ino all sat down, lounging in their own specific ways.

"**As in remembering stories, bijou powers, the personalities of said bijou. Stuff I forgot when I attacked the village in rage**." The blonde and bi-color eyed boy was sitting with his knees up and his arms clasped around them, crossing his ankles and making a sort of hollow between his legs and body.

"Anything really important?" Ino was lying on her side, an elbow propped to hold her head, and the other hand twisting grass in her fingers.

Shrugging, Naruto/Kyuubi answered, "**Not too much, but I figured out that only the 3 tailed, 4 tailed, 5 tailed and 8 tailed are still roaming and/or already returned to the demon realm at least they were 12 years ago, I don't know much about now**."

"Ahh, so the others are sealed. They can't die, and since there's been no recent attacks, I'm guessing they're our age and older." Shikamaru had one leg over the other and on his back, arms behind his head.

"**Correct, Nibi is controlled by the Lightning village, Ichibi or Shukaku, however you want him to be referred to as is controlled by Sand. Rokubi is hidden in Mist somewhere, Shichibi by Waterfall, and obviously, I am inhabiting Leaf. Most of the containers are your age, as it goes along with the Demon Revolt. Us nine were…more…arrogant before your times, so we came from the demon realm to wreak havoc, simply because we wanted to show our power…you know how it is. We ignored the demon council and came here to kill things, at that same time, all the villages were just coming into power, and so, we all got sealed. Well, Idon't know about some but half of us did before I was sealed by that Goddamn Namikaze**."

"Huh, so you think we can find them?" Naruto spoke up.

"**Definitely."**

Shikamaru sat up finally, "that's good, but first we need a better mission, don't you think? C-rank at least. Now, let's get going, the sun's setting and I'd rather sleep than talk IF you don't mind. See you tomorrow Naru, Ino, Bitch." He was met with a chorus of grunts and waves.

Ino stood up and stretched as well, "Same with me, I'm going to get some extra beauty sleep. Maybe massacre a village or two in my sleep. That's always a darling dream." She left, leaving Naruto and Anko in the golden clearing alone.

Naruto stood to face Anko, face serious for once, "Tell my Anko, are you with us?" Anko seemed a bit surprised. She stood up and stretched to get the kinks out of her back before replying.

"Naru-kun, you three are as close to friends, minions, or children I will ever get. Dare I say it you tree re-waken the old battle blood you know." She pranced over to the still standing Naruto, Wrapping her amrs around his broad shoulders, "I'm with you my man-tree." She giggled perversedly and knicked a kunai aross his cheek, sucking up the blood left when the wound closed.

Naruto growled and rolled his eyes, detaching the womans arms and turned, walking away to his apartment.

"Hey Naru-kun?"

"Hn"

"You think you could show me your tree trunk?"

Another perverted giggle.

----

There we go. Next chapter. Don't expect the next out for a while -.-;;

PAIRINGS! READ PLEASE! I NEED SOME HELP!

Here's the majority of the ones I would accept to write: ALSO, IF YOU HAVE AN OTHER UNDERSTANDBLE SUGGESTIONS, PLEASE SPEAK UP:

NaruGaa 4

NaruShika 2

NaruIno 2

NaruTen 1

NaruKyuu 1

NaruHaku 1

ShikaTema 2

ShikaIno 1

ShikaTayu

InoKank 4

InoHina 1

InoHaku 1

NejiTen 1

SasuSaku 1

Kyuubi

Boy ?

Girl ?

Haku

Boy ?

Girl ?

The teachers have been picked, I thank everyone for voting.

As well have the name.

Say hello to the **DEVIL MERCENARIES**!

Dam right bitches.

PLEASE REVIEW! EVEN IF IT'S TO SAY I SUCK AT LIFE! STILL…._**REVEIW**_!

:)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! It's Raw again! How about that!!

Anyways, thank you for the reviews and here is the next chapter.

-mayu

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

----

Raw

Chapter Five

------

"Old. Man." Sarutobi paused in his paper shuffling, "C-rank." Naruto's tone left no room for argument, and Sarutobi could be seen shuffling his papers a little too much.

"Why Naruto, you've just become genin, why so soon?"

Naruto's eyes went cold and everyone present could feel the air temperature drop, "We both know we're not even close to genin status Old man, don't fuck around with me."

Iruka, privately was shocked that the tall genin would speak to the Hokage with such a voice, but refrained from speaking and instead opted for glaring at the Hatake man, somehow convinced it was his entire fault.

Sarutobi looked to Kakashi, a question evident. The masked jounin nodded behind his book and Sandaime gave a sigh. Not defeated or worried, but content and happy, as if this was what he anted all along. To Kakashi, he thought that the old man probably did.

"alright then, C-rank, you must escort a bridge builder to the land of Waves," something caught the old mans eye by the door, and even as Team 10 started to turn to supposedly find the person they were escorting the old man finished, "but only if you have team 7 with you." Team ten froze, including Kakashi.

Team 8, consisting of Asuma, Sasuke, Shino and Hinata also froze, Hinata immediately staring petrified at both the Hokage and the mercs while Shino and Sasuke stiffened.

Naruto slowly turned on his heel to face Sarutobi, his face a deceiving mask of calm. Shikamaru and Ino were behind him, both glowering viciously, fingers twitching towards their weapons and their weapons seal respectively.

"Old man, are we not good enough? Do you think us weak?" Naruto's gravelly voice was strained, tightly controlled. Sarutobi knew he was on dangerous ground and answered evenly, not giving any lee-way. Despite being a small bit insane, he was still the Hokage.

"No, I simply wish to see you three interact and learn to be friendly towards other shinobi. You will have complete control over the mission and I wish for both the mission to be completely and all team members to return alive and well." The three considered this, Naruto stone-faced, Shikamaru slowly relaxing into boredness and Ino in thoughtfulness.

"Only if you change it to b-rank. Extra money for extra service. We could always….train with these children. Introduce them to….reality." Ino grinned wickedly, sadistic glee emerging in her pale eyes.

Hinata down right fainted at that point, Shino catching her and trying to stop the shaking in his hands. Sasuke was staring straight ahead, though by the rigidity of his body everyone knew what he was thinking. Asuma, worriedly puffing on a cig, regarded his facer with guarded eyes, "Is that wise father?"

The elder Sarutobi waved his hand, and smiled pleasantly at Kakashi's team, "Of course, no issue with that, now, be at the North gate in 20 minutes with a month and a half worth of supplies. Dismissed. Kakashi and Asuma, please stay."

The genin's exited, team seven quailing under the looks of team ten and timidly following after.

Kakashi and Asuma stood before the Sandaime, tense as boards. They both knew this was a bad idea, and both knew the other knew but also knew that Sarutobi didn't think so. (AN: that is a really odd sentence.)

"Father?" Asuma broke the silence that had descended and broke Sandaime out of his daze. "Oh yes, ok, then Kakashi, I hope you will keep them under control, and don't leave them alone for too long. Encourage teamwork within the six and also, allow Naruto Shikamaru and Ino to educate the others. It will serve to get them a little bit more…grown up for the coming years. Dismissed."

After leaving the office, both jounin let out an explosive breath and leaned back against the wall. "This is bad Kakashi. What are we going to do?" Asuma pleaded the silver haired jounin, for once no cigarette in his mouth. It had dropped out in shock in the Hokage's office.

"There's nothing we can do Asuma, might as well listen to those three and try to keep your team from getting killed. Especially Sasuke, we all know what he'll eventually do. What I've learned about them is that if you stay on their side of things, you are accepted. See you there Asuma. Don't be late."

And then the man disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving the young Sarutobi to sigh, "Hope your right Kakashi."

"I hope your right."

--

Tazuna nervously glanced to the blonde leaning against the village gate. From under his blonde bangs, Naruto was staring with cold eyes at the bridge-builder, and it was getting slightly uncomfortable. Okay scratch that, terrifying for the poor old fool.

"Can…can I…help you?" Tazuna stuttered out, wiping off his forehead and bringing out some sake.

Naruto didn't answer and just smirked and with deliberate steps, pushed off the gate and slowly made his way over to the man. Standing over him, being a good two inches taller, Naruto plucked the sake bottle out of the petrified man's hand and smiled viciously, walking away to enjoy the alcohol on his own.

Ino walked up not a moment after, looking over after the retreating form of Naruto, who was headed straight into the side forest directly out of Konoha's gate. Fingers tapping elegantly on the side of her sickle, Ino hummed happily, eyes dancing in an odd happy mood. Glancing at Tazuna she smirked in amusement at the man's disposition.

Wandering off to sit under a tree, she lovingly took out her sickle and wet stone, proceeding to sharpen the weapon into deadly precision. A small amount of time passed, until Sasuke turned up, giving barely a look towards either of the two at the entrance, he leaned against the gate. Ironically, in the exact same position Naruto had been, albeit a pack on the ground by his feet.

Maybe ten minutes after, Shino and Hinata showed up together, small packs hanging from their shoulders. They joined Sasuke, keeping their eyes to themselves.

So far, Ino seemed to be the only member of team ten present, and Sasuke bit his lip to stop a snide remark. Even to him, the silence surrounding the group was deafening, all except the small

_Shiiick_

Ino's stone made.

A poof brought the genin's attention to Tazuna, where now beside him stood both Asuma and Kakashi. Clapping his gloved hands together, Kakashi eye-smiled and chirped, "Well, now that everyone's here, shall we get going?"

Asuma spoke up, brows creased, "What about the rest of your team?" Kakashi looked at him, surprised for some reason that escaped the smoker.

"Do you mean you can't sense them?" Asuma just got more confused, "Ahh! I see. Alright boys, show yourselves for everyone else's sake." Silence answered him and Asuma was about to question his sanity when several things happened.

In the shadow of the tree Ino was sitting under, a dark mound seemed to bubble out of the ground, climbing out of no-where until it fell, revealing Shikamaru standing with his arms crossed. He leant one shoulder against the tree and crossed his legs, smirking a smug smile.

Getting over his shock quickly, Sasuke glowered, "Yeah? What about that idiot blonde?" his voice filled with distaste. Stumbling back just in time, the Uchiha nearly missed being sliced in half when Zansetsu suddenly plummeted from the sky. Not even a centimeter away from the Uchiha's face was his reflection in the large blade, Naruto poised in a squat on the tip of the handle.

"What did you call me?" Naruto smiled maliciously, his eyes flashing red and his voice conveying several meanings, grinning down onto the Uchiha for several feet off the ground. Sasuke backed away and looked to the ground biting out, "Nothing."

"Alright, since we're all here, shall we move on again?" Kakashi chirped again, whipping out his book and starting ahead. The procession moved out of the gate, Asuma and Hinata taking point, Shino walking silently behind after them, then Tazuna, with Sasuke straight beside him, Kakashi and Shikamaru walking behind the client and the Uchiha, and finally Ino and Naruto on both sides.

Naruto had sealed away Zansetsu and now strolled with his hands in his pockets and leaning back. His way of moving, gliding movements, motionless arms, soundless footfalls, he looked like a predator, all fierce silence. Ino fiddled with her whip, running her hands along the rough leather with loving motions. Shikamaru slunk at the front, walking as if nothing and nobody around him existed, eyes completely fixed forwards.

All three ignored the skittish movements of the other team, and also ignored the looks and fearful twitches their client made, especially towards Naruto.

It had been maybe an hour since they left the gate, the sun was shining, the birds singing, and team 8 had slowly adjusted to the three mercenary's presence, and now plodded along slowly. Up ahead, a small puddle was in the center of the road, and the group split in half to go around it. Kakashi hung back, a confident smirk lost behind his mask and book.

Suddenly, when the group had all but passed the puddle, it exploded in a shower of droplets and two large nin wielding a battle chain rose form the ground. The chain surrounded the 'surprised' Kakashi and ripped him into pieces, "one down" they chorused above Hinata's small gasp. They had already started to head towards Tazuna and Hinata, who stood in front of him solely for the drilled battle instincts within her.

They didn't reach her.

One was already down before he took five steps; whip rapped around his neck, snapping it to the side with a loud, quick SNAP, coupled with Ino's sickle digging deep into his heart. The Blonde girl laughed as the heavy body tumbled into the ground motionless, dead within an instant.

The second had only two seconds to turn and gape at his dead brother before his face met an interesting end with Shikamaru's scythe, a sickening crunch later, and the man was down, twitching his last gurgled breath and then tensing still, body stuck in an expression of utmost pain. It was over in surprisingly short order, Naruto, having done nothing but watch, pouted oddly enough, and kicked one of the dead nin, just for good measure.

Kakashi walked out of the forest, a Smile in his eye, "Good job my team." Asuma raised an eyebrow, a little bit shocked at the other jounin's genin, but also a little worried at his own genin's reactions.

Sasuke was staring at the bodies with a slightly angry, jealous and awed expression, a little bit bitter but he held the other team in a little bit more respect now. Hinata was frozen, eyes riveted by the blood pooling on the ground. Shino relaxed his stance, and was unreadable behind his clothing, though the tenseness of his body belied with nervousness.

"So, old man, what's this about?" Naruto leaned over the older man, using his height to an intimidating advantage. Looking as though he was crapping himself, Tazuna stared fearfully into the other's chiseled blue eyes, "Uhh…Uh…I…I'm…wh..."

"Naru-kun, give the poor man some space, let him catch his breath." Ino wheedled lovingly, wiping the blood off her scythe on the dead man's clothes, although her eyes were terrifying to Tazuna, who was the only one in position to see them.

"My team does have a point Tazuna….why are there ninja after you?" Kakashi fixed the man with a stare, his book forgotten for the moment. Tazuna stuttered, trying to speak under the pressure from the mercs and also most of the team of Asuma's.

"Fine…it's Gatou…" he continued, telling a tale about an evil man out to get everyone, stealing, killing and raping to his hearts content.

"Okay, bitching sob story out of the way thanks! Let's fucking get going now please? Thank you." Growled Naruto and he started walking, not caring if anyone else followed. Ino and Shikamaru followed immediately, not saying anything. Kakashi exchanged glances with Asuma before shrugging, pulling gout his book and following after his team. Asuma sighed frustrated, looking at both his genins and Tazuna.

"Alright! Let's get going" he mumbled angrily, glaring holes into Kakashi's back, and sticking another comforting cancer stick into his mouth

'_This isn't going anywhere good.'_

Thank you so much for reviewing everyone!

NaruGaa 6 good question sapphire11224….who is the uke? .;; more than likely Gaara…

NaruShika 4

NaruIno 3

NaruTen 1

NaruKyuu 2

NaruHaku 2

NaruKaka 1

ShikaTema 4

ShikaIno 2

ShikaTayu 2

InoKank 5

InoHina 2

InoHaku 1

InoGaara 1

KyuuAnko 1

NejiTen 1

SasuSaku 1

Sasuke and Sakura die in hell 1

Thanks AGAIN! Goodbye and review!

LOVE YOU!!! *laughs hysterically*

**R**EVIEW R**E**VIEW RE**V**IEW REV**I**EW REVI**E**W REVIE**W cause it's the only thing motivating me to write further. Sleep with that impending doom in your heart!!!**


End file.
